Gone
by Alvon 4Eva
Summary: Only now I realize that he's perfect. Perfect. And gone.A/N:It's worth reading.I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Gone

A story with no names. You can choose ones on your own. And, of course, you REVIEW! No doubts!

GONEGONEGONEGONEGONE

Sometimes you realize quite important things too late. Now I see that autumn and rain are not too bad. They understand me. The sky seems a lot deeper. The dark exposed branches are drowning, vulnerably falling down as the wind blows roughly. But who I can share it with now? I cannot see drops beating the glass with the wind's late autumn rage, my vision is blurry with my own tears. I lean against the window, my body is shaking and weak. The cold glass is pleasant against my hot forehead. The street is empty, The whole world seems empty. And my heart is empty. He left and left the door wide open, letting the freezing draught inside.

We kept each other warm with loving hands, affectionate but awkward kisses, tight hugs. I can remember times when it felt right, against all laws, heartless rumors and open scowls. When we held each other's hands and whole world seemed to be in his eyes. Fragile feeling. It was crystal flower, that he left in my heart. I was mesmerized by its beauty. Beauty too fragile for this world. I was not worthy it. I thought I needed people's affections and friendship. I thought it was a shame to be treated like a careless pervert. I wasn't. But I became.

All I needed was him. To see him, his smile, that spark he held, to hear his beloved voice, the most beautiful sound for me. But I broke the flower. I broke him, his heart, his hopes, his faiths, his life. Maybe, he's watching the sky like me…

We were always connected like two perfect halves. But I broke connection. I was a twit. I was blind. Hopelessly blind. And he was far from it. He was higher than we are. He still is. I thought we were dirty. Now I see that we simply live in the dirty world. Now there even isn't a word "we". There is me- dumbass, still feeling but not worthy it- and him-simply angel. My angel. Maybe, once… Now this bliss has gone away. He's not mine, my heart is not mine. It's empty, broken, forgotten. My love is not mine. And it's right. I deserve it. I chose this way and I'm gonna live it. For him. For my angel. Only now I realize that he's perfect. Perfect. And gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**GONE**

_Hey! THANKS A LOLOLOLOT for reviews! I usually write about gone people, that's true. Grammar? Oh. Yep, that's me again. I guess, grammar is my curse. Sorry for that. Now, a little break. Somebody said something about the poetry? Here we go! I must say, they were extremely easy to write. I just felt that all._

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

I feel salty tears in my eyes

They run down the window and face

My soul lets out some cries

My heart again starts the race

Remind me the days full of you

I was so happy, so far from now

I still can't believe it's true

But I'm late, now you are gone

When the rainy days end

But I still feel the pain

You will come, I will ask you to stand

But you will leave me again

My brain tells me: " Forget."

My heart answers : " I can't."

I would rather listen to it

But I'm late, now you are gone

And now, when we meet

You just say: " Hello."

And I'm not glad to greet

Deeply in heart, which you stole

So, now I and sky are crying

'Cause we cannot see you around

Our life is full of lying

'Cause I'm late, now you are gone

You wasn't feeling this way

You're not feeling it now

I still continue to pray

But I'm late now you are gone

Hatred and love are so close

So now we always fight

You leave me and lock the doors

Because now it feels so right

I don't know why I let you go

I still hear that knocking sound

And I still regret it so

But I'm late now you are gone

You still can't forgive my mistake

And I understand you, of course

Though my heart cannot help but ache

While I'm lost on the Life roads

Rain is finished. But where you are?

Surely, live for your own

I'm too late to go after you so far

I'm late and now you are gone

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

You are like proud eagle in the sky

Lower on Earth we can hear its cry

Cry of horizon we cannot see

The same way you are free

You are like wild lion-the only king

Your words hurt and your eyes sting

I'm sure you are not like you seem

Just the same way you are free

Showers and sadness flood

People and ground around

When you are hurt because of me

I'm, in fault but you are free

The world is under your control

You are its brain, you are its soul

But you also know that we

Don't mind that you are free

You kingdom is the sky and the ground

The stars are your gems, the sun is your crown

Only your slave I must be

And what about you? You are free


	3. Chapter 3

_**GONE**_

_I forgot to say it in the last chapter. Who wants the continuation of the story? Please, write it in the REVIEW then! I've got some ideas. Maybe the end will be happy? Who wants to know? =D_

_P.S. Thanks a LOLOLOLOT for reviews! You know I LOVE them. It's the only thing I need to live. Or at least to sleep well. =D _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gone**_

_Hey! Wow, that wave of inspiration hit me at night and so strong that it even hurt. My brain. Well, now I'm back with a new poem. AHHHHHH, It's really cold here. In Ukraine spring is not very springy. What about you? Hope you're having a sunny and pleasant weather. Maybe if you REVIEW it will make sun smile to us. LET'S SMILE! =D_

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

Our paths

Were broken apart

We pick pieces

Of the broken heart

That we once shared

When we still cared

I know I care now as well

We meet and I feel like I'm under spell

I cannot say a thing. Though I

Am still able to say goodbye

Let's forget better days when we used to love

It is still in me and it hurts me rough

Though I still don't have any heart

In this melody I've played my part

Soul strings that used to sing

Are broken now and sting

But my soul remembers for me

Far days when we used to be

The bliss and the life for each other

And though now I would rather

Forget all our past

In my head it will always last

You are still my angel, my heart

Nothing can break us apart

Even if you are still gone

Forever and with you has gone my sun

Don't you feel that connection?

It made us show our affection

Now it pulls us back into hug

Little touch used to be our drug

You must have forgotten me by now

I would try but don't know how

I remember the fights-they hurt

But I enjoy your every word

It doesn't matter if you and I are far

It only matters that WE are

I hope we can forgive the mistakes

And even forget the price it takes

But I know in the Air Castle of Dreams

Our Love waits for us and it seems

We must connect our paths again

We have no choice-Life starts new game

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

_Even if you, your hopes and your faiths are broken, if you need support but people you need turned away from you, don't cry. JUST READ THIS AND SMILE! 'Cause I'm here with you and I give you support, I cheer you up! Even if you don't know me ( and you don't know me = D ) you still know that somewhere there is somebody who cares about your feelings. SMILE FOR ME! Lit this world, rock it and show them that you are the best! The sun smiles for you! So, be our sun, warm us with your smile! We need this, and you don't need to be upset! Whatever happens, happens for the best! Just live fully each second of your priceless life, wait for your sun, it will always come back again, and SMILE! Your smile will make my day! SO, LET'S SMILE TOGETHER! =D_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gone**_

_Hey! It's been some time since I last updated. I was just too lazy with all this weather conditions. And today when I woke up a light warm brush of sunlight met my eyes. Walking to the shop I couldn't help but smile to the fragile warmth of the first real sunshine. And even if I didn't see other smiling faces and people looked at me as if I was dull it couldn't stop the spring. The spring is just a big smile of whole world around you. And it cannot be full without you! I know what you are thinking-oh no smiles again, it's not funny now. But I wanted to write some little cheerful poem. Eventually, the coldness has gone away…Then… the rain started._

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

When you feel apathetic and depressed

When the tired of life body needs some rest

When you don't know what you hear and see

Please just smile for me

You must know that somewhere far away

Your smile will actually make my day

Don't be upset of your loneliness or weather

Let's just smile and be happy together

Maybe they say

That if you smile the whole day

You are a fool

And that's not cool

But you can trust me in this case

The foolery don't always show in face

The smile is the best we can do

It makes us different from zoo

It may be not

The prettiest thing in the world

But it still lights your way

To make all bad days go away

I know that your heart sings

With gentle wave of breeze on the strings

So let it be and go show'em

Smile for me reading this poem

If you still have troubled days

If you are confused with all ways

Let's smile and choose one

Where in the end we will be happy gone

FORGET YOUR PROBLEMS FOR A WHILE SITTING THERE WITH A HUGE SMILE! =D

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

_Ok, I know that was stupid and I had mistakes, but I don't know why and where. Anyway, review! I love them even if they tell me the truth. Only if you smile! =D_


	6. Chapter 6

**GONE**

_Hey! In my opinion, it is the best poem I have ever written. I can re-read it thousand times and almost cry every time. It was inspired by looking at the sky ( I couldn't even see it behind the clouds; yep THAT's the spring)and the song " Paradise" by Coldplay and I recommend you listening to this song while reading my poem. It is a collection of poems, to be exact, and it will soon be continued. Now, enjoy and don't forget to review!_

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

I saw the autumn sky

Wings of Love refused to fly

The light went far away

The last rays left my way

It's so far-away, behind thick clouds

I cannot reach it throw their crowds

Our Love went with the light

Even now they shine so bright

But not for us-for us they died

And came to life, while we are dead forever

That Love was too young, it was just a fever

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

I saw a woman who had died for Love

She was young and fragile and she was broken rough

Thin string of blood from her temple was bright

On her deadly pale face; she heard how angels cried

They cried for her and her dead Love

She wasn't first victim but Love still hadn't enough

Pale hand in the mud was light

Covered with raindrops and ashes of Love

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

I saw the rain

It washed my pain

It filled the river of my tears

It brought away all my fears

And all that was left for me

Was apathy and no relieve

It pressed on me hard and rough

The showers couldn't get enough

Even If I still saw the light

It was turbid and that was right


	7. Chapter 7

_**GONE**_

_Hey! Two more poems. Still that song. Actually, that was inspiration! Maybe it still can inspire me. Enjoy! = D_

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

I saw the true Love

It never gave me enough

It just took and left in the end

Leaving only memories of the times we spent

Together

Whether

We should be or not

That was last word

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

I saw the colors of music

It could be relaxing and soothing

It could be sharp and bleeding

It could be monster feeding

It could take your feelings away

And that was the only way

To forget

To forgive

To regret

To achieve

It held my life and colors it had

The only one left for me was red


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gone**_

_Hey! It's a song! And I even wrote music for it! Sadly, you cannot listen to it. Anyway, enjoy new poem. I'm upset with people who a word poem scared away. Some poems are worth reading._

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

When you and I broke up

I thought pain would not stop

But I can make first step

I sing this song to help

There were times when we

Used to feel loved and free

But now we are apart

Did you want to break my heart?

We told each other things

That had no meanings

But last time when we met

I had cold look instead

When you were with me

And I was with you I thought we could be

Our love was true

I still feel it now

And it is my sun

I love you somehow

Knowing you are gone.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

_Okay, it wasn't the best but songs are harder to write. Till next time O.O Just my favorite smile =D_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gone**_

_Hey! It's short but I like it. I like to read fanfiction about brotherly love between Damon and Stefan Salvatore ( Vampire Diaries).I believe that they don't want to hate each other, it became a habit. By the way, read Blood Brothers and it's sequel by The Fictionist. So, this poem is about brothers. Enjoy!_

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

We were meant to be enemies

Our ways were covered with lies

And that must be a thing that made us hate

Or we were supposed to reach this state

The state when brother is just a word

Blood means nothing and bound cant hurt

We broke it, just you and me

We are blind with hatred we can't see

We are still brothers, 'cause this word is free

I see as if it was yesterday

The wind was blowing our way

It caught our tears and flew away

And we were helpless we had to stay

The life keeps playing with our feelings

Each word seems to have different meanings

It's like standing in desert and wishing for rain

Knowing it will never come again

That shadows came from the darkness of night

I wish I could feel, I wish I could fight

Fragile bound was broken apart

It's hiding deep in my heart

I wish I could fly away now

I can't stand all this somehow

Our brotherhood gave a big crack

But I still want my brother back


End file.
